The Good Thing About Eclipses
by animefangirlNoriko
Summary: Ed's emo, Roy's worried, and there is music. . Not a good summary, but yay anyways! Read and review, please. Total Eclipse of the Heart songfic. OH! Yaoific, don't like don't read


**A/N:** This is technically NOT my first fanfic, because about 3 years ago I wrote a truly awful one for Twilight and then deleted it. Thank god. However, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, as I'm sure you'll note if you go to my page. Sometime soon (ish) I should be posting a compilation that my cousin and I did/are doing (she's done, I need to finish my version, eep) (sorry, Katchan – I got inspired for this one and had to finish it). But at any rate, I'm hoping this doesn't suck too horribly. I don't think it'll be that good, considering I wrote a good-sized chunk of it at like ten PM . . . So here goes.

**DISCLAIMER:** Cause fanfics have to have this. Sigh. I'm not Arakawa-sensei, I'm pretty sure, so can we just let it go? **I don't own FMA** but if I did Hughes never would've died and Roy and Ed would end up together. And Ed would keep his automail cause it rocks. ^.^ OH! **Neither do I own **the lovely (depressing) song I used – **Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler, backup vocals by Meat Loaf**. Lyrics were shamelessly purloined from one of many lyric-type sites, since I can't decipher everything they say. Sadly.

Um, quick FYI – Ed is dwelling on the fact that Al still doesn't have his body back. Ed and Roy are living together, and have been for some time. I haven't seen all the anime or read all the manga, so I don't know when exactly this would be. Roy's still a colonel and as far as I care Ed's still a major. It'll just be the two of them, probably. *begins plotting evil/yayful ending* The Good Thing About Eclipses

(RoyPOV)

Ed was deep in one of his funks again. He never got irritable, not lately, but instead bottled it up, turned his face away from the light and silently fretted. It was happening more and more frequently.

At first I worried and hovered and tried to bring him out. When that didn't work, I left him alone and did some of my own fretting. Finally I tried pretending everything was normal.

But this time, I suppose something snapped. While the young blond was sleeping, I carefully carried him into our living room and positioned him on the couch. Then I set up a record, ready to play as soon as I pushed the button. As I was finishing, he woke up.

"Colonel – I mean Roy? What's going on? Is everything – "

I silenced him with a kiss. "I'll explain in a moment." Leaning across him, I started the song.

He looked at me in confusion as the sound of piano music drifted out, then gaped as I started singing. "Turn around . . ."

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around . . ._

"Turn around . . ."

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears . . ._

"Turn around . . ."

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by . . ._

"Turn around . . . "

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes . . ._

"Turn around, Brighteyes . . ."

_Every now and then I fall apart . . ._

"Turn around, Brighteyes . . ."

_Every now and then I fall apart . . ._

"Turn around . . ."

_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild . . ._

"Turn around . . ."

"Every now and then I get a little bit"_ helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms . . . _He snuggled closer to me and I pulled him against my chest.

"Turn around . . ."

"Every now and then I get a little bit" _angry and I know I've got to get out and cry . . ._ Ed's voice had taken over for the singer a little bit, a shy, soft, sad sound coming from behind a sheet of golden blond hair.

"Turn around . . ." I pressed my palm against his cheek.

"Every now and then I get a little bit" _terrified but then I see the look in your eyes . . ._

"Turn around, Brighteyes," I whispered into his ear.

"Every now and then I fall apart," he whispered back.

"Turn around, Brighteyes!" I sang as I cupped his face in my hands.

"Every now and then I fall apart!" A tear trickled down between my fingers. I kissed it away.

"And I need you now tonight!" I took over the lead vocals. "And I need you more than ever, and if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on, forever!"

And we'll only be making it right

_Cause we'll never be wrong – together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

"I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the dark!"

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks . . ._

I kissed him, willing him to understand that I wanted to be there for him. "I really need you tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight . . . forever's gonna start tonight . . ."

Once upon a time I was falling in love

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart . . ._

As the song drifted into a musical interlude, Ed finally looked up at me. My heart nearly broke at the tightly-leashed pain and anguish hidden behind his eyes. "Roy . . ." he whispered.

"Shhhhhhh . . ." I held him tightly. "It's gonna be okay."

He sniffled into my shirt. "Sorry . . . you have to see this . . ."

"I love you." The sudden admission startled both of us.

Ed stared at me with those beautiful golden eyes. Just as he opened his mouth, the singers came back.

"Turn around, Brighteyes," I quickly sang along.

Ed surprised me by taking the next line perfectly. "Every now and then I fall apart . . ."

"Turn around, Brighteyes!"

"Every now and then I fall apart!"

We both started singing. "And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever! And if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever! And we'll only be making it right, cause we'll never be wrong – together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time! I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark! We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks . . . I really need you tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight . . . forever's gonna start tonight . . ."

The song trailed off into one last verse, but Ed and I were done. That was the ending we were looking for.

I held him close. "I mean it. I love you."

" . . . I know. I love you too, Roy." He leaned up and kissed me softly. I could taste the faint flavor of tears on his lips.

We sat there like that for a while, Ed curled in my lap with his face buried in my shoulder. Every once in a while I would kiss him.

After some time, Ed started squirming. His butt rubbed into my crotch, waking me out of my dreamlike state. "Um, Ed?" I asked carefully. "Do you want to get up?"

He smiled up at me. "That's one way of putting it."

" . . . Oh! Oh . . . okay . . ." I caught on and pulled his face up to meet mine. His tongue tangled with mine quite nicely, considering that he'd been practically about to slit his wrists ten minutes ago. I gave up on that particular train of thought and focused on the amazing boy in front of me.

We made out for a few minutes before Ed nudged me and whispered "Bedroom" in my ear. I nodded, picked him up, and carried him down the hallway. He pressed his lips to my throat, then rested his face there.

Gently I set him down on the bed, then lay next to him. He kissed me, unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it off my shoulders. I carefully stripped him, then slid out of my pants and threw all the clothes in a pile on the floor. He looked so perfect, lying there on my bed on top of mussed sheets . . . I couldn't get enough of just looking at him.

"Roy," his voice was incredibly low, "I won't break. Please touch me . . ."

I was only too willing to comply. I gently blanketed myself over him and trailed my lips along the smooth column of his throat. He sighed, running his hands up my sides. His automail was cool against my skin.

Tonight wasn't a night for wild sex. We just held each other, softly exploring and caressing.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, his whisper brought me back. "Roy?"

" . . . yes, Ed?"

"You know what the best thing about eclipses is?"

I smiled against his hair. "What's the best thing, Ed?"

He hugged himself close to me. "They're not forever. Really soon, the sun comes back out." He smiled into my chest and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." I kissed the top of his head. "Here comes the sun . . ."

**A/N: **Okay, that was worse than I thought it'd be . . . . Plz no killingness? Read and review while you're here.

Um, by the way. I like this song despite its incredible depressingness because, well, Ed's right. Eclipses aren't forever, and invariably the sun comes back out. Also, the male vocals are saying "Turn around," implying that the female singer is just not looking at all the good that's there in the world. To me, this song is about hope. ^.^ Tell me if you agree or not! I'd be interested to hear alternate takes. Thanks so much for reading!

Iriko-chan


End file.
